


Scintillating

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: Kinkbruary 2021 [13]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Implied Thirteenth Doctor/Virginia Woolf, Kinkbruary (Doctor Who), Mutual Masturbation, Webcam Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Yaz is on vacation with her parents. Bill is on the TARDIS. They still manage to have some quality time.
Relationships: Yasmin Khan/Bill Potts
Series: Kinkbruary 2021 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139585
Kudos: 13





	Scintillating

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13! Mutual masturbation! This is at least partially zanthetran's fault. 
> 
> Does this make any sense in terms of canon? NO! Was it delightful to write? YES! And that is all that matters.

"Can you tilt the camera up a little bit more?" Bill's voice was faintly tinny over Yaz's headphones.

"Yeah, hold on a sec," said Yaz, and then she was fiddling with the screen of her laptop. "Better?"

"Much," said Bill, and her smiling face was filling the frame. "How's vacation with the family?"

"It's nice enough," said Yaz, resting her chin in her hand. "Sonya's out at the movies with some bloke we met while we were on that tour, Mum and Dad are having a romantic dinner. I've got the hotel room to myself for a whole three hours." 

"I can't believe your parents were able to talk you into going on a vacation with them," Bill said, and the camera moved as she shifted in place on the bed, the laptop in her lap shaking. 

"I dunno," Yaz said. "It's kind of nice to be on a trip without some kind of mortal peril. I like being able to stop and smell the roses without the roses trying to eat my face."

That got a laugh out of Bill, and Yaz grinned. She'd always loved making Bill laugh.

"My parents have been asking why I'm in such a good mood," Yaz said, and she'd drawn her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on top of them. 

"You gonna tell 'em you're traveling the galaxy with a hot blond and your scintillating girlfriend?" Bill pulled a silly pose, and Yaz burst out into giggles. 

"Scintillating?" Yaz raised an eyebrow. "That's a five pound word."

"It's a good 'un, isn't it?" Bill looked very pleased with herself. "The Doctor and I went to a garden party with Virginia Woolfe. The Doctor was mumbling something about giant wasps at one point, but mostly we just played croquet and drank too much lemonade."

"Never played croquet," Yaz said, her tone thoughtful. "It's in this one movie my mum likes, the one with all the teenagers killing each other."

"What, Battle Royale? I feel like I saw that on a list of the goriest movies." Bill shifted, and she then she was flopping back, pulling the laptop onto her belly. "You're gonna laugh at this, but I used to read lists about movies I didn't ever wanna see. I just liked having all those facts lined up."

Yaz's eyes kept drifting to the curve of Bill's breasts, which looked very soft through the thin fabric of her sleep shirt. Bill's nipples were hard, and Yaz was hit with the intense sense memory of one of them in her mouth. She licked her lips, tried to get her thoughts in order.

"Yaz?" Bill's voice snapped her out of her daze.

"Sorry," Yaz said, and she shook her head to clear it. "Spaced out a bit."

"Too much sun, I bet," Bill teased. "Flirtin' with all the pretty girls on the beach?"

"I can barely flirt with you," Yaz protested.

"That's rubbish," Bill said. "You're an excellent flirt." She sat up again, the laptop moving back to her lap, and Yaz could see straight down the front of her top. Oh _fuck_.

"I'm not," Yaz said, which was a pretty feeble defense, all things considered, but it was hard to think when her mind kept dwelling on the folds of fabric clinging to Bill's breasts. 

"I mean, you won me over," said Bill. 

"Weren't exactly hard," Yaz countered. 

"You callin' me easy?" Bill's tone had taken on a faintly offended note, and Yaz's eyes widened.

"No, I didn't mean it like that, more like..." She trailed off when she caught the look on Bill's face. "Oi!" 

Bill was cackling now, and she looked entirely too delighted with herself. " _You_ are too easy," she countered. "Easy to wind up."

Yaz didn't really have a response to that, because Bill was leaning over again, arms under her breasts, pushing them up and forward, and Yaz desperately wanted to push her face into the warm, humid space between them.

"You're a perv," Bill said, and Yaz flushed, made eye contact. "'s'one of the things I love about you," she added. 

"Dunno what you're talking about," Yaz said, trying to sound lofty.

She hadn't seen Bill in four days. She wasn't going to see Bill for another three days. She desperately wanted to see Bill - wanted to kiss Bill, wanted to hold Bill, wanted to sink her fingers into Bill's cunt and her tongue into Bill's mouth, wanted... 

Bill's finger was dragging at the neckline of her tank top, pulling it down between her breasts. The soft curve of her breasts were like a magic eye puzzle, drawing Yaz’s attention ever deeper. Yaz licked her lips, her skin prickling with goose pimples.

“You know,” Bill said, and Yaz’s eyes flicked up to Bill’s face, “this is _awfully_ one sided.” 

“Is it?” Yaz tucked a piece of her own hair behind one ear, and was aware of Bill’s eyes following the line of it. 

“Very,” said Bill. “i’m showing all this skin. You should show me some. Make it fair.”

“Make it fair,” Yaz echoed. “I wasn’t aware that this was the kind of thing that involved fairness.”

“Fairness is very important,” Bill said, her tone earnest. “I’ll even sweeten the deal, how does that sound?” The camera shook, and then Bill was repositioning it, and... _pulling her top off_. Fuck.

Bill’s breasts were small and perky, and her nipples were hard. Sometimes, Yaz tried to see how much of a breast she could fit into her mouth. Other times, she latched on and sucked on _just_ the nipple. She liked the way Bill writhed, the little noises Bill made, the way she could sometimes hold Bill down, or sometimes just hold on and for the ride. 

“God, I always forget how much you love my tits,” Bill said, and she gave them a jiggle. 

Yaz cleared her throat, embarrassed. “Sorry,” she said. 

“What are you apologizing for?” Bill stretched, arms over her head, and her breasts stuck out even more. “But c’mon. Fair _is_ fiar.”

“Well,” said Yaz, and she shot a glance at the door. She _was_ in a dark corner, and she’d hear the door open. And they weren’t due for a while yet. Giving a mental shrug, she pulled her own shirt off, taking her bra with it. She tried to resist the urge to self consciously cover her nipples, and she made eye contact through the camera, taking some pleasure in Bill’s gobsmacked expression.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Bill said earnestly. “Fuck, Yaz, the next time I see you, I’m going to put my mouth on every inch of you.”

“What, every inch?” Yaz teased. She cupped her own breasts, passing her thumbs over her nipples. She liked the intake of breath Bill gave. 

“Every inch,” Bill said. “Even the insides of your ears.”

“I’ll have to make sure to scrub ‘em,” Yaz said, and that should have been corny, but she was falling down some rabbit hole of horny, and had utterly lost any ability to feel shame. 

No, that was a blatant lie, but at least she could pretend she believed it when she was pinching her own nipples, the sound of her girlfriend’s groans and gasps filling her ears, tinny through the headphones. 

“You should make yourself come for me,” Bill said, and the _blatancy_ of the request made Yaz giggle. 

“Subtle, you are,” said Bill.

“I had to watch the Doctor and Virginia Woolf eye fuck each other all day,” Bill said, and now Yaz could see that the camera was moving, and so was Bill’s arm. “I’ve been on edge, thinking about you the whole time.”

“Oh,” Yaz said, and she rubbed her thighs together, rocking in place on the bed. 

“So,” Bill said, “you should come on camera. For me. To help me come.”

“Well,” said Yaz, “when you put it like that.” Her own hand stole into her trousers, and she sighed, finding herself damp, her clit hard. 

“I’m pretty persuasive, aren’t I?” Bill grinned, clearly pleased with herself, and then her face opened up in that ugly, endearing way that always came with pleasure. “I’m thinking about your hands,” she added.. 

“Are ya?” Yaz circled over her clit with the tip of one finger, and the pleasure began to curl in her gut like a fist. She leaned forward, and she was painfully aware of the way her breasts hung forward, and the way Bill’s eyes were on them. 

“Oh yeah,” said Bill. “The time the Doctor took us to that neo-revival dance, and you were in that flapper dress, and i had the suit, and then we hid in the loo and you fingered me, and then we had to hide in that one stall, and you had your other hand over my mouth.”

“Oh,” Yaz said thickly. She remembered that night, remembered staring into Bill’s eyes as her fingers plunged in and out of her girlfriend’s wet cunt. She could almost feel it around her fingers. She shoved her fingers into her mouth and she _sucked_ , stroking her own tongue.

“You are _so_ sucking my strap, next time,” Bill said, and her breathing was getting faster. “Fuck, Yaz…”

Yaz kept her eyes glued to her laptop screen, and she rubbed faster. She let her tongue flicker between her fingers, the same way she’d lick between Bill’s labia, and she let out a desperate little gasp when BIll groaned. 

“I’m gonna come,” Bill gasped, and _wow_ , that was fast. 

“You aren’t usually this… quick,” Yaz groaned, and she picked up the pace of her own rubbing. She was close, she was so close, how was she _already_ so close? 

“Because…,” Bill said, “I was thinking of you. Your face. Your fucking…” She gave a long, drawn out groan, and then she whimpered. Her mouth fell open and her forehead wrinkled up as she came. 

“Fuck,” Yaz said, and she shuddered, her own cunt rippling. She watched Bill’s tongue dart out, lick the shining slick off of Bill’s pruned up fingers, and she groaned around her own fingers. She curled forward, and then her own orgasm was rushing through her. She sobbed, rough and dry in the back of her throat, and her hips jerked forward. Then she was slumping back, her chest heaving.

“God, you have the most gorgeous O face I’ve ever seen,” Bill said casually. “Most people, they get all scrunched up.”

“What, like the Doctor when she’s having a thought?” Yaz asked, and her voice was rough. 

“Yeah,” said Bill, and then she made a face. “Although now I won’t be able to stop thinking about that next time I see her do it.” She yawned cavernously, and Yaz yawned back.

“You should go to bed, love,” Yaz said. “You look like you’re about to fall over.”

“It’s really amazing how exhausting croquet and listening to people be witty and flirt with each other is,” Bill agreed, and she gave another yawn. “I can’t wait to see you,” she added, and now her voice was soft. “Love you, sweetheart. Bring me back a souvenir.”

“You know I will,” Yaz said, and she blew a kiss to the computer screen, then hung up the call. She looked at her own reflection in the computer, and then she grinned, as her phone dinged. It was a text from Bill - a picture from earlier in the day. And okay, 

That was pretty much eye fucking. 

_Fair cop_ , Yaz said. 

_I know you are, but what am I_ , came Bill’s response, then, _love you. Night!_

_Love you too._ Yaz paused, then: _You were right. You are scintillating._ She was still grinning as she made her way to the restroom, to wash her hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you have an interest in Kinkbruary? You can find out more about it, including the prompts at https://twitter.com/_zaffrin/status/1352316453232504833
> 
> Also, come find me on twitter, TheseusInTheMaz!


End file.
